I MISS YOU
by JustCallMeAzi
Summary: Yesung mendorong sosok Eunhyuk yang dipeluknya, ternyata sosok itu bukan Eunhyuk melainkan sosok yang mengejarnya, sosok yang dia temui di ruang ganti tadi. Airmata ketakutan Yesung semakin deras, kakinya sudah terasa lemas, dia tak sanggup lagi berlari. Kini dia hanya bersandar di dinding lorong sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata ampun sembari terus menangis. WONSUNG/ HORROR


I MISS YOU

.

2013©yeyepapo

.

Pairing: Wonsung/Wonye. Slight!Sichul, siwon X oc

.

Genre: Horror, mystery, romance

.

Warning: YAOI, TYPO,horror gagal

THIS STORY INSPIRATED FROM THAI HORROR MOVIE WITH THE TITTLE 'I MISS YOU'

.

Please don't puke okay because this story is containing with failed horror and don't be mad because this story lilbit strange and too much.

This story is boys love. Please go away if u don't like and this story is story about Yesung and Siwon as pairing.

For yewook/sibum/wonkyu/kyusung. Or other shipper who didn't like story with the cast please leave and don't BASH ANY OF THE CAST.

FOR SIDERS PLEASE GO AWAY

.

ONE MORE TIME

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

ENJOY

.

Tersebut sebuah kisah yang menaungi sebuah jalan di Seoul yang terkenal sunyi. Di jalan itu setiap pada tanggal 6 akan terdapat rangkaian bunga mawar putih misterius di sisi jalan yang entah siapa penaruhnya dan setelah lewat tengah malam, rangkaian bunga itu akan bertebaran di tengah jalan walaupun tak ada yang menyentuh bunga itu.

'Aku masih menginginkanmu berada di sisiku, walau fakta tak dapat dipungkiri tapi kau harus tetap selalu berada di sampingku apapun yang terjadi.

Dan kisah itu memulai cerita lainnya.

"Yesung_-ah_… lebih baik kau istirahat kau sudah hampir 20 jam terjaga. Walau kau Dokter baru disini tidak seharusnya kau begitu. Jaga badanmu lah…"

Seorang pria dengan rambut coklad almond dan memiliki gummy smile menegur salah satu teman prianya di rumah sakit seoul yang terlihat sibuk dengan data-data pasien yang menumpuk didepannya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis lalu menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak lalu melepas kaca mata minusnya.

"kalau aku berhenti, siapa yang akan mengerjakan laporan-laporan ini dan yang akan memeriksa data-data pasienku?"

Pria berambut coklat almond itu mendengus sebal. Temannya yang satu ini memang keras kepala. Baru 3 hari menjadi Dokter baru di rumah sakit itu tapi dia sudah menyibukan diri. Ya, entah memang sibuk atau menyibukan diri. Siapa yang tahu .

"sudah lah… tinggalkan saja.. kau kan baru pindah dari rumah sakit di Cheonan pasti kau belum terlalu hapal daerah sini.. lebih baik malam ini kita pergi jalan-jalan sebentar. Jam 9 nanti ada pesta yang diadakan manajer rumah sakit ini. Karena sekarang masih jam 7 lebih baik kita jalan-jalan dulu nanti kita berangkat bersama.. bagaimana?"

Pria gummy smile itu menatap penuh harap Yesung yang tengah kembali sibuk dengan data-datanya. Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu menatap teman prianya itu. Ya, walau baru 2 hari bertemu, tapi Yesung dengan pria bernama Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk itu sudah akrab dikarenakan ternyata aparteman mereka bersebelahan.

"Hyukjae_-ssi_… kau kan tahu aku tengah sibuk…"

Eunhyuk menatap Yesung jengah. Dia baru tahu kalau ternyata Yesung memilki kadar kekeras kepalaan yang tinggi. Dengan setengah hati, dia meninggalkan temannya itu. Sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang Eunhyuk membalik badannya dan berkata, "semoga kau tidak jadi pasien disini karena kekeras kepalaanmu itu.. annyeong."

Yesung memandang Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum tipis. Dilanjutkannya pekerjaannya dengan wajah yang lesu.

Baru beberapa menit berlalu datanglah seorang pria dengan mengendap-endap, dia menghampiri Yesung. Yesung terlihat tak mengetahui kalau ada yang menghampirinya. Sampai.

"_HYUNG_IE…"

Pria itu berhasil membuat Yesung kaget hingga menjatuhkan kertas-kertas data yang sedang dia teliti. Dengan sedikit emosi Yesung menatap orang yang berani - beraninya mengagetkannya. Tapi baru dia akan memarahi sosok itu, wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah.

"Donghae.."

Yesung langsung memeluk pria itu dan tersenyum senang.

"kau merindukanku _hyung_?"

Donghae membalas pelukan Yesung dengan tak kalah erat.

"aku benar-benar merindukanmu sungguh.. kenapa kau ada disini?"

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Donghae dengan sedikit curiga.

"hmm.. aku hanya mau mengujungi seseorang yang ku sayangi.. yaitu dirimu.."

Donghae menyentil hidung bangir Yesung. Membuat si empunya tersenyum malu.

Mereka berdua hanyalah Dokter muda yang dinaungi oleh marga Kim. Ya mereka bersaudara. Yesung adalah yang menjadi _hyung_ disini dan Donghae menjadi adik yang begitu menyayangi _hyung_ satu-satunya itu. Donghae yang bertugas di Busan dan Yesung yang awalnya bertugas di Cheonan dan akhirnya Yesung pindah ke seoul, ibu kota korea selatan. Sungguh sangat menarik perhatian. Duo Kim brother itu menjadi Dokter semua. Ya, mereka menjadi Dokter karena memang mereka hidup di keluarga farmasi. Ibu mereka seorang apoteker dan ayah mereka yang juga Dokter tapi saat ini Mr. Kim sudah pensiun menjadi Dokter di rumah sakit dan mengurus sebuah klinik yang dia dirikan sendiri dibantu oleh sang istri.

Kembali kepada duo Kim itu.

"ahh.. kau bisa saja.. sampai kapan kau akan di Seoul?"

"_hyung_.. seharusnya kau menanyakan kabarku atau dengan siapa aku kemari bukannya menanyakan kapan aku akan pergi.."

Donghae mengerucut kesal. Mendengar _hyung_nya seperti tidak ada kangen-kangennya dengan dirinya. Hal itu membuat Yesung terkekeh pelan lalu mencubit pipi Donghae gemas.

"hai Dokter Kim. Berapa umurmu? Kenapa malah berpose seperti uke hemm?"

Ucapan itu membuat Donghae mendelik dan memandang Yesung semakin kesal.

"aku tak mau berdebat _hyung_, jadi.. kenapa kita tidak keluar dari ruangan sempit ini dan bersenang-senang… dan oh ya.. aku di undang oleh manager rumah sakit ini untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya.. dan kau harus menemaniku…"

Donghae tak ingin membahas lebih lama masalah yang sepele. Karena dia memang tipe orang yang tidak mau membuang waktu sia-sia. Dia langsung to the point pada masalah kenapa dia menadatangi _hyung_nya itu.

"tapi Hae-ya…"

"tak ada tapi-tapian dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. "

Donghae tersenyum manis sedangkan Yesung terlihat menyerah pada _dongsaeng_nya yang hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Akhirnya dengan sedikit menggerutu Yesung membereskan berkas-berkas yang bertebaran tadi lalu mengambil tas nya dan keluar ruangannya bersama Donghae yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yesung.

Kerlap-kerlip lampu pesta terlihat memenuhi ruangan pub yang terbilang cukup luas itu. Terlihat Yesung tengah menenggak orange juicenya sambil duduk di kursi depan meja bartender. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Donghae yang katanya sedang menemui si pemilik hajat. Irisnya terhenti di sudut ruangan itu. Terdapat dua sofa berhadapan dan di salah satunya diisi oleh seorang pria dengan penampilan yang casual dan wajah yang menawan. Sepertinya Yesung tertarik dengan pria tampan itu. Tapi sayang wajah pria itu terlihat murung.

Yesung terus memandangi pria itu tanpa menyadari temannya di rumah sakit yang sempat mengajaknya keluar tadi, Eunhyuk, menghampirinya. Akhirnya Yesung terkejut saat Eunhyuk menepuk bahunya cukup keras.

"Yesung_-ah_.."

"ah.. kau mengagetkanku…"

"hehe… akhirnya kau datang juga.. dengan siapa kau kemari?"

"aku dengan adikku… dia sedang bersama seseorang."

Euhyuk mendudukan dirinya disamping Yesung dan meminta pada bartendernya segelas blue lagoon.

"dimana _dongsaeng_mu? Apa dia juga bekerja di SIH?"

"tidak, dia bekerja di Busan Government Hospital… dia sedang bersama temannya?"

"oh.. dengan temannya? Siapa? Dokter di SIH?"

"bukan. Dia bilang sih temannya itu manajer SIH.."

Eunhyuk manggut-manggut sambil mengambil blue lagoon miliknya yang disodorkan sang bartender.

Mereka berdua pun mengobrolkan beberapa masalah yang terjadi hari itu di rumah sakit dan mengobrolkan tentang diri masing-masing untuk memperdalam pertemanan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Yesung menghentikan Eunhyuk yang terus berbicara saat matanya menangkap sosok pria yang sempat dia amat-amati tadi terlihat di hampiri 2 wanita yang dia kenalnya sebagai Dokter di SIH. Sama sepertinya.

"hyukie.. lihat itu.. apa kau kenal pria itu?"

Eunhyuk menghentikan ocehannya dan menatap kearah tangan Yesung menunjuk.

"oh.. maksudmu Choi Siwon? Dia Dokter di SIH juga, dia Dokter penyakit dalam. Eh dan kau perlu tahu dia adalah tunangan manajer SIH Song Jesun, tapi dulu dia sempat mempunyai calon 'istri' tapi dia meninggal 2 minggu sebelum pernikahan mereka.. calonnya itu adalah pria dan dia dulu juga Dokter di SIH."

"sudah selesaikah acara gosipmu Lee Hyukjae_-ssi_?"

Seorang wanita dangan penampilan elegan berdiri di samping Eunhyuk. Dan di samping wanita itu ada Donghae yang menatap Eunhyuk dan Yesung bergantian.

"oh.. Jesun _sajangnim_.. aku tidak sedang bergosip kok…"

Wanita yang ternyata adalah manajer SIH itu terlihat tersenyum meremehkan lalu dia berpamitan pada Donghae dan pergi ke arah Siwon duduk. Terlihat dia mengusir dua wanita yang duduk di depan Siwon. Membuat wanita-wanita itu menggerutu tak senang lalu meninggalkan Siwon dan Jesun.

Yesung menarik Donghae mendekat. Dan dia mengenalkan Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Hae-ya.. ini temanku di Seoul International Hospital. Lee Hyukjae.. dan Hyukjae, ini Donghae adiku."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjabat tangan.

"Hae sejak kapan kau kenal dengan Song Jesun?"

"dia teman kuliahku dulu _hyung_.."

"oh.. sepertinya kalian dekat.."

"ya kami dekat karena kami satu pembimbing dulu saat skripsi.. oh ya _hyung_ setelah pesta ini aku akan langsung kembali ke Busan. Karena besok jam 7 aku ada operasi."

"cepat sekali.. apa kau tak capek? Lalu bagaimana kau kesana? "

"mau bagaimana lagi? Nanti aku akan naik kereta jam 11."

Yesung mengangguk memahami situasi Donghae

Mereka bertigapun mengobrol tentang apapun yang bisa mereka obrolkan tapi kebanyakan tentang keDokteran dan kesehatan. Ya karena itulah dunia mereka.

Yesung terlihat berjalan di lorong rumah sakit sembari sesekali tersenyum manis pada suster yang kebetulan berpapasan denganya. Dia berhenti di depan ruangan dengan nama Lee Hyukjae terpampang di pintunya.

Yesung memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengetuknya membuat Eunhyuk yang terlihat tengah mencatat sebuah laporan terkejut dan langsung memasang muka sebal.

"bisakah kau mengetuk pintu? Kau mengagetkanku…"

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"maaf, aku memang ingin mengejutkanmu dan apa kau tak mau memanggilku _hyung_?"

"aishh kau benar-benar.. kita hanya terpaut 4 bulan apa aku harus memanggilmu _hyung_?"

Eunhyuk kembali menatap Yesung sedikit bosan. Sedang Yesung hanya megangkat alisnya pasrah. Dia langsung mendudukan dirinya di depan meja Eunhyuk.

"apa kau ada masalah dengan syarafmu? Hingga kau datang ke ruanganku?"

Eunhyuk membuka kaca mata bacanya dan menatap Yesung curiga. Tapi sedetik kemudia dia tertawa keras saat melihat wajah Yesung yang sepertinya mulai sebal.

"aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengisi laporan ini… aku di beri ini oleh Minho dari HRD, dia bilang ini harus di isi untuk melengkapi data-dataku sebagai Dokter baru disini…"

"oh begitu… apa yang bisa aku bantu.. ?"

"apa kau hafal alamat apartement kita? Aku benar-benar tidak hafal…"

Yesung memasang wajah memelasnya. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya mampu menepuk jidatnya dan menghela nafas pasrah.

Eunhyukpun akhirnya memberi tahu alamat apartement mereka dan setelah itu karena memang Eunhyuk tidak ada pasien diapun mengajak Yesung untuk mengobrol.

"Yesung_-ah_.. apa kau masih ingat Dokter Choi?"

"maksudmu Dokter Choi Siwon?"

"iya.. apa kau masih ingin tahu tentang dia?"

"aku menjawab tidakpun kau pasti akan menceritakannya padaku…"

Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan. Dia pun melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Yesung,, Dokter Choi itu sebenarnya tidak mencintai Jesun_-ssi_, dia masih selalu mengingat-ingat calon 'istrinya' yang dulu, Dokter Kim Heechul. Dan ku dengar dari beberapa suster dan Dokter yang sering jaga malam disini.. mereka kadang melihat arwah Dokter Kim Heechul berkeliaran di sekitar ruangan Dokter Choi dan kadang di kafetaria rumah sakit…"

Eunhyuk berhenti sejenak untuk meminum air putihnya. Yesung hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"dan aku dengar Dokter Kim meninggal karena ulah Jesun_-ssi_.."

"apa kau tahu penyebabnya Dokter Kim meninggal?"

Yesung mencondongkan badannya sedikit kedepan.

"eumm.. Dokter Kim meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dia sedang berdua di mobil bersama Dokter Choi. Tapi entah karena apa mobil mereka oleng dan yah kau tahu sianya.."

"aku tak tahu…"

Eunhyuk yang awalnya hendak memakai kacamatanya menghentikan gerakannya.

"oh ayolah… tentu saja mereka terluka dan Dokter Kim meninggal di jalan saat menuju rumah sakit. Sedangkan Dokter Choi kritis…"

Eunhyuk menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya.

Drrrt… Drrrt..

Ponsel Yesung bergetar di saku jasnya. Yesung terlihat mengerutkan keningnya melihat nomor tanpa nama di layar I _phone_ nya.

"_yoboseyo_…"

Eunhyuk melihat Yesung yang berjalan ke sudut ruangnya hanya menggendikan bahunya lalu memulai lagi mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"aku harus kembali ke ruanganku. Minho mencariku.. aku harus menyerahkan _form_ ini padanya sekarang. ..aku pergi dulu…"

Eunhyuk hanya menggangguk dan Yesung pun pergi ke luar ruangan itu.

Pukul 5 Yesung keluar dari ruangan pasiennya dan hendak kembali ke ruangannya untuk bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Dia melihat jam dinding di ruangannya yang menunjukan pukul 5 seperempat. Sebenarnya dia malas untuk makan malam diluar nanti malam dan persediaan makanan di apartemen sedang habis, sepertinya dia akan membeli makanan di kafetaria rumah sakit saja.

Yesung berjalan menuju ke kafetaria sambil membawa tas jinjingnya. Disana dia melihat Dokter Choi tengah duduk sendiri di dekat jendela. Di depannya terdapat dua cangkir kopi, satu tepat di hadapannya dan satu lagi di seberang mejanya.

Yesung menghampiri pelayan kafetaria dan memesan jjajangmyeon dan Kimbab untuk di bawa pulang. Sembari menunggu pesannannya, dia dengan ragu menghampiri Dokter Choi yang terlihat terhanyut di dunianya sendiri. Yesung memilih duduk di meja di samping Siwon, tidak di meja yang sama.

Yesung mengamati cangkir kopi di seberang meja Dokter Choi. Masih rapi dan sepertinya belum tesentuh.

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Dokter Choi yang kini tngah menyesap kopinya.

"em.. Dokter Choi…" Yesung memberanikan diri untuk menegur Dokter Choi. Hal itu membuat pria maskulin itu menengok ke arahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"perkenalkan, nama saya Yesung, Kim Yesung… saya Dokter baru pindahan dari Cheonan. Saya bertugas di poli bedah.."

"aku Choi Siwon.. selamat bergabung di Seoul International Hospital.. aku kepala bagian poli penyakit dalam…"

Yesung memberanikan diri, berdiri dan menghampiri Dokter muda itu.

"boleh aku duduk disini? Aku tidak akan lama…"

Siwon terlihat menatap cangkir di seberangnya sebentar sebelum mengangguk membolehkan.

"kenapa Dokter.."

"Siwon.. panggil aku Siwon.."

"em.. kenapa Siwon_-ssi_ memesan 2 cangkir kopi?"

Siwon tersenyum sebentar lalu meletakan cangkirnya yang sebelumnya dia angkat hendak dia minum.

"aku selalu memesan ekspresso dan black coffe. Karena aku sangat menyukai ekspresso, dan…"

"dan?"

"dan calon istriku begitu menyukai black coffe, dia bilang black coffe memiliki rasa yang manis saat dia meminumnya secara pelahan dan dalam kondisi tenang sambil menikmati pemandangan langit sore."

"apa itu alasan anda duduk di meja dekat jendela?"

"ya.. selain alasan itu, karena… meja ini adalah meja favoritnya."

Suasana seperti terpause sejenak. Langit sore mulai mengubah warnanya menjadi kelam. Yesung merasakan hawa di sekitarnya berubah dingin. Entah kenapa ruangan yang mulanya hangat itu terasa dingin. Yesung melirik Siwon yang terlihat memainkan cangkirnya. Tapi tak berapa lama dia mendongak menatap Yesung dan akhirnya bangkit.

"aku harus pergi… selamat sore Yesung_-ssi_…"

Yesung mengangguk lalu pandangannya mengikuti punggung Siwon yang meninggalkan kafetaria.

Tik

Terdengar suara cangkir berbenturan dengan alasnya. Yesung menoleh dan mengamati cangkir kopi di hadapannya.

Mata Yesung sedikit melebar dan dia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh. Dia langsung bangkit dan menuju ke kasir untuk menunggu pesanannya di sana.

Cangkir yang belum di minum atau pun disentuh itu terlihat berkurang setengah isinya. Dan sendok teh yang sebelumnya berada di luar cangkir sudah masuk ke dalam cangkir dan di tambah dengan bekas entah lipstick atau lipsglos yang terlihat samar di bibir cangkir itu.

Begitu Yesung mendapatkan pesanannya, dia langsung bergegas pulang.

Terlihat silulet seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam sebahu dan duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Yesung.

'Siwonnie.. '

Lorong yang semula hanya dilalui oleh beberapa suster dengan suasana yang sepi terlihat sedikit berubah dengan adanya seorang pria dengan jas putih yang berkibar karena dia terlihat berlari kecil menuju ke sebuah ruangan Dokter lain.

Pria itu, Yesung terlihat sedikit cemas dan gugup. Semua tercampur di wajahnya yang biasanya terkesan manis.

Tok tok tok

"Eunhyuk_-ah_ apa kau sibuk?"

Yesung mengetuk pintu ruangan Hyukjae dan tak berapa lama terdengar sahutan dari Eunhyuk yang mengatakan dia tidak sedang sibuk.

Begitu Yesung masuk ruangan itu, dia segera mendudukan dirinya di depan Eunhyuk yang terlihat tengah memainkan ponselnya di tangan kanannya dan memainkan pena di tangan kiri. Setelah melihat Yesung datang dengan wajah yang entah bagaimana harus mendeskripsikannya, Eunhyuk segera meletakan kedua benda ditangannya itu dan memandang Yesung penuh tanya.

"kau kenapa Yesung_-ah_?"

Yesung terlihat beberapa kali membuang nafasnya gugup.

"apa kau yakin calon istri Siwon_-ssi_ itu pria?"

"he? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? tentu saja.. ya walau Dokter Kim itu sedikit feminine dan kadang memakai make up tipis seperti lipglos dan bedak tipis tapi dia tetap pria.."

Eunhyuk memandang Yesung curiga.

"kenapa kau tanya seperti itu? apa kau bertemu hantunya? Hahahaha.."

Eunhyuk tertawa keras tapi beberapa detik berikutnya dia berhenti tertawa saat melihat wajah Yesung yang berubah takut.

" sepertinya bertemu Dokter Kim."

"apa maksudmu… apa kau mendekati Dokter Choi?"

Yesung yang awalnya menunduk ketakutan mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Siwon.

Eunhyuk terlihat menganga terkejut.

"astaga… apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku salah tidak menceritakan ini padamu… sebenarnya, selalu terdengar rumor kalau ada orang pria ataupun wanita yang mendekati Dokter Choi maka orang itu akan di hantui oleh arwah Dokter Kim.."

Yesung mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"lebih baik kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Dokter Choi untuk saat ini…"

Yesung mengangguk menyetujui saran Eunhyuk. Tapi dalam hatinya Yesung seperti menolak karena dihatinya seperti sudah tertanam magnet negative yang terhubung dengan magnet positif di diri Dokter Choi. Sungguh epic.

Sementara itu, di lorong di depan ruangan Eunhyuk, terlihat sebuah siluet seorang pria yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan Eunhyuk. Siluet itu terlihat layaknya Dokter tapi sayangnya sosok itu terlihat sangat suram dan terlihat mempunyai aura yang begitu mencengkam.

Tapi begitu pintu ruangan Eunhyuk terbuka dan menampilkan Eunhyuk dan Yesung, sosok itu menghilang dalam kedipan mata. Eunhyuk dan Yesung terlihat berjalan beriringan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi sebelumnya di depan ruangan Eunhyuk.

Yesung tertawa saat 2 teman Dokter wanitanya dan Eunhyuk bercerita tentang hal hal yang lucu yang mereka alami selama menjadi Dokter di SIH. Yesung pun tak ingin kalah, dia menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang dia alami saat bekerja di Cheonan.

Mereka tertawa dan kadang terdengar suara gerutuan saat ada yang mengejeknya. Membuat suasana kafetaria di jam makan siang seperti itu semakin hidup.

Sampai saat salah satu dari dua teman wanita Yesung yang bernama Luna itu memulai cerita mistis yang pernah mereka alami di saat mereka tengah mendapat piket jaga malam.

"kejadiannya 2 minggu lalu saat aku jaga malam. Aku mau keruangan pasienku yang harus aku check, saat aku melewati ruangan Dokter Choi, aku berpapasan dengan dia yang hendak pulang. Kami mengobrol beberapa saat hingga dia pamit pergi. Setelah dia pergi aku seperti di ikuti oleh seseorang, saat aku menoleh aku melihat seseorang dengan jas Dokter 4 meter di belakangku. Dan saat dia mengangkat wajahnya aku terkejut setengah mati.. wajah itu.. orang itu adalah Dokter Kim Heechul…wajahnya sangat pucat dan matanya hitam kelam. Langsung saja aku berlari menuju ke ruangan pasienku.. dan setelah malam itu aku tak pernah mau jaga malam tanpa teman."

Luna meminum lemon teanya. Eunhyuk memandang Yesung yang terlihat menunduk gugup. Dokter wanita yang lain yang bernama Sulli ikut menatap curiga Yesung disusul oleh Luna yang juga menatapnya curiga.

"apa kau juga pernah mengalami hal seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Sulli membuat Yesung semakin gugup dia melirik Eunhyuk yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Drrrt.. drrrt..

Baru saja Yesung akan menjawab, ponsel di saku jasnya bergetar. Dia tersenyum lega sedangkan temannya yang lain mendesah kecewa. Dengan senyum manisnya Yesung berpamitan untuk mengangkat panggilan dari ayahnya itu.

Yesung berjalan cepat keluar dari kafetaria dan mngangkat panggilan ayahnya.

"_yoboseyo appa../ nan gwenchana../mollayo…/_mungkin bulan depan _appa…/ ne annyeong_.."

Begitu selesai menelpon Yesung segera kembali menuju kafetaria. Saat di pintu masuk, dia berpapasan dengan Dokter Choi yang juga hendak ke kafetaria. Rasa takut yang awalnya bergelayut mulai hilang dan terganti dengan rasa kagum akan keindahan pesona seorang Siwon Choi.

"Yesung_-ssi_…" Dokter Choi menyapa Yesung sembari menepar senyum dimplenya. Yesung yang memang tertarik dengan sosok dihadapannya itu terlihat salah tingkah.

Begitu Dokter Choi masuk dan Yesung mengikuti di belakangnya sambil tertunduk malu.

"apa kau tak keberatan duduk denganku?"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya lalu mendongak. Dia menemukan Siwon yang menolehkan kepalanya padanya. Sepertinya menolak ajakan Dokter Choi tidak tertulis di buku Yesung. Dia mengangguk dan mengikuti pria bermarga Choi itu lalu duduk berhadapan di meja yang menjadi favorit Dokter Choi itu.

Eunhyuk, Luna, dan Sulli menatap Yesung dan Dokter Choi shock. Baru saja Luna bercerita tentang akibat kalau terlalu dekat dengan tunangan manajer mereka itu. Tapi yesung malah mendekati Dokter tampan itu.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk selain shock dia juga tak habis pikir. Baru tadi pagi dia mendengar cerita langsung dari Yesung kalau dia dihantui arwah kekasih Dokter Choi itu. Sekarang. Dia malah seperti mengulaingi tidakannya yang dia tahu memprovokasi kedatangan arwah penasaran Dokter Kim.

Yesung melihat Siwon yang tengah memesan orange juice dan sandwich tuna pada pelayan kafetaria, saat dia ditanyai pesanannya oleh pelayan itu, Yesung hanya memesan orange juice karena memang dia sudah makan siang bersama temannya tadi di meja lain di kafetaria ini tentunya.

"kau tidak makan?"

"emm.. aku sudah makan tadi dengan temanku…"

"oh.."

Sepertinya sosok Dokter Choi di depannya itu sungguh irit bicara. Terbukti dia diam saja dari tadi dan hanya berbicara beberapa patah kata lalu diam kembali.

"kenapa tidak makan siang dengan Jesun _sajangnim_?"

Pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka membuat Yesung sedikit kesal karena percakapan mereka terpotong. Sampai pelayan itu pergi, Siwon masih diam dan sampai sekitar sepuluh menit Yesung hanya memandangi pria yang berprofesi sama sepertinya itu melahap sandwich tunanya. 15 menit berlalu dia masih diam. Yesung yang terlanjur kesal hanya terus meminum orange juicenya.

"dia bukan siapa-siapaku.. untuk apa aku selalu bersama dengannya?"

Dokter Choi menjawab pertanyaan lawas Yesung. Membuat Yesung yang awalnya tidak focus memandang tidak faham.

"huh? Apa tadi?"

Dokter Choi tersenyum geli melihat wajah Yesung yang terlihat tidak paham. Dia mencubit pipi Yesung sekilas membuat Yesung menundukan wajahnya malu. Malu akan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba menjalar di pipi manisnya.

"aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas Dokter Choi…"

"hahaha kau lucu sekali… Jesun bukan siapa-siapaku.. oh aku duluan ya... sampai jumpa…"

Yesung semakin tersipu malu. Setelah Dokter Choi pergi, teman-temannya menghampirinya yang masih tersenyum malu sendirian di mejanya sambil meminum jusnya.

"Yesung_-ah_.. kau sungguh bernyali besar ckckckck.. semoga kau selamat sampai besok."

Luna berujar dengan wajah yang dibuat takut. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Sulli menggeleng pasrah akan apa yang akan menimpa Yesung selanjutnya.

"kenapa sih? Aku hanya ngobrol dengan Dokter Choi.. apa salahnya?.. mungkin yang kemaren yang aku alami Cuma sebuah kebetulan sajakan.."

Sulli dan Luna saling pandang satu sama lain.

"kemarin? Memang kau kenapa kemarin?"

Eunhyuk mengundurkan dirinya dan menuju kasir untuk membayar makanannya meninggalkan Yesung yang sedang di interogasi Sulli dan Luna.

Sementara itu Yesung tetap bungkam dia baru menyadari kebodohannya yang malah membeberkan kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin.

"ceritakan pada kami…"

Yesung menggeleng tak mau.

Yesung terus berkutat dengan laptopnya di ruangannya. Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore, tapi dia masih mengecheck beberapa laporan perkembangan pasien. Entah kebetulan atau apa, dia mendapatkan jadwal piket hingga malam hari karena Dokter bedah yang seharusnya piket malam ibunya meninggal sehingga dia tidak bisa piket.

Yesung berhenti sejenak, di renggangkannya badannya yang sepertinya sudah terlalu kaku karena terlalu lama berdiam diri.

"ahhh.."

Baru saja dia hendak melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya, seorang suster memanggilnya untuk mengoperasi korban perampokan yang tertembak di perutnya. Yesung segera bergegas dan mengganti bajunya dan segera bergabung dengan Dokter bedah lain yang ternyata hanya ada dia dan Dokter Jung.

3 jam kemudian.

Setelah operasi selesai dan berhasil, Yesung dan Dokter lain serta suster langsung memindahkan pasien ke ruang rawat.

Yesung berjalan beriringan dengan Dokter Jung menuju ruang ganti, mereka berbincang sebentar. Saat mereka sampai di ruang ganti mereka langsung masuk dan saat hendak berganti baju Yesung pamit mau ke toilet untuk membersihkan tangannya.

Yesung masuk ke toilet dan dia mencuci tangannya di salah satu deretan wastafel steril di kamar mandi. Saat dia tengah mencuci tangannya. Seseorang dengan baju operasi seperti dirinya datang dan ikut mencuci tangannya. Yesung yang mengira itu adalah Dokter Jung hanya diam dan melanjutkan mencuci tangannya.

"saya kira anda tidak akan mencuci tangan anda Yunho_-ssi_…"

Yesung hendak memulai perbincangan tapi sosok disampingnya yang dia kira Yunho tidak menjawab, Yesung hendak menengok tapi pandangannya tertuju pada keran yang dinyalakan sosok disampingnya itu.. air yang mengalir memang putih tapi begitu terkena tangan sosok itu, airnya berubah merah darah.

Perasaan Yesung mulai tak enak, dia berhenti mencuci tangannya, membiarkan krannya terus menyala, dia pun tak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

Tapi perlahan-lahan Yesung mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

"aakh.."

Yesung tersentak saat melihat sosok itu terus membasuh tangannya yang ternyata penuh luka sayat dari telapak tangan, lengan dan punggung tangannya. Tak hanya itu wajah sosok itupun penuh luka sayat. Terlihat dari samping wajah sosok itu sungguh hancur dan darah dimana-mana. Baju operasi yang harusnya berwarna hijau kini bercampur warna merah darah yang berasal dari tubuh sosok itu sendiri.

Yesung memundurkan kakinya dan terus mundur. Tiba-tiba sosok itu menoleh kearahnya dan menampakan wajahnya yang benar-benar hancur. Kelopak mata kirinya tak ada memperlihatkan bola matanya yang berdarah dan tulang hidungnya entah hilang kemana.

"aaaaaarhg…"

Akhirnya Yesung berlari keluar dari kamar mandi, di ruang ganti dia melihat Yunho yang memandangnya aneh tapi saat Yesung hendak meminta tolong padanya, sosok Yunho berubah menjadi sosok hancur itu. sosok itu terlihat menatapnya tajam. Yesung semakin dibuat menjerit ketakutan, dia berlari keluar dari ruangan ganti menyusuri lorong yang begitu sepi dan remang sambil menangis ketakutan.

Yesung terus berlari sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang mencari tahu apakah sosok menyeramkan itu mengejarnya atau tidak.

Brukk

Karena tidak melihat depannya dia menabrak seseorang yang berada di depannya.

"Yesung_-ah_ apa kau tak apa?"

Yesung yang mendengar sebuah suara akrab milik sahabatnya, Eunhyuk, langsung menatap sosok didepannya dan dia menangis bahagia saat dia melihat Eunhyuk.

"dia datang padaku.. dia mengejarku.. dia ingin membunuhku.. sungguh… tolong aku.."

Yesung tak merasakan Eunhyuk memelukanya atau membalas perkataannya.

Tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu.

'aku hari ini tak bisa menemanimu piket malam, maaf ya ummaku sedang berkunjung ke apartement..'

Yesung ingat Eunhyuk sedang berada di apartemen, lalu siapa yang sedang dia peluk itu?

Yesung mendorong sosok Eunhyuk yang dipeluknya, ternyata sosok itu bukan Eunhyuk melainkan sosok yang mengejarnya, sosok yang dia temui di ruang ganti tadi. Airmata ketakutan Yesung semakin deras, kakinya sudah terasa lemas, dia tak sanggup lagi berlari. Kini dia hanya bersandar di dinding lorong sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata ampun sembari terus menangis.

"ampun… kau pasti Dokter Kim.. ampuni aku.. kumohon.."

Akhirnya Yesung luruh ke lantai dan langsung bersujud di hadapan sosok mengerikan itu.

'kau… kau… kau…'

Sosok it uterus memanggil Yesung 'kau' dan mulai mendekat dan mendekat dan…

Tbc

Yeayy bansaiii

Ini ff pertamaku yang panjangnya kayak kereta api huahahahaha

4000+ word can u imagine that? Aq yang biasa stuck di 2500- word bisa bikin ini hohohohoho #tepuktangansendirian

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ne

Thanks for reading, dan untuk saran di IHM saya sangat senang banyak yang ngasih saran dan setelah saya pertimbangkan saya hanya akan mempublish ff jika saya tidak sibuk dan akan tetap menjadi AUTHOR yeayy bansaii lagi

Ya sudah deh makasih semua yang dah dukung saya specialy yang mendukung secara real..


End file.
